In the Line of Fire
by demonchilde
Summary: Haley and Jordan, back together...*chapter 3 up...review! :)*
1. Default Chapter

Hola everyone! Unfortunately every Crossing Jordan story I was in the process of writing I lost when my disk decided to crash on me, so I'm starting over…here's my first new story... _Italic_ will be other peoples thoughts, **Bold** is Jordans…typical disclaimer here...  
  
  
In the Line of Fire   
(J/G, J/H UST/Friendship)   
(pg-13/R)  
  
  
 10:13 P.M.  
 Somewhere in Boston  
  
 It was time for Boston to feel the flames of the White Dragon.  
Working his way up the Eastern Seaboard, every major city had felt his wrath, and now Boston was up at the plate.  
The group he'd belonged to had long since denounced him, calling him 'far too radical' for their tastes.  
**_Well fuck them_**He thought bitterly. **_If they weren't ready,   
willing and able to insure the future of the white race, then maybe they shouldn't even be involved in the war._**  
Shaking with righteous indignation, he scoped out his first targets, a couple of gay black men.  
**_Lovely,_** He sneered in the darkness. **_Not only are they Negroes,   
but they're homos at that. A perfect first example for these fine   
people in Boston to get horrified over._**  
Waiting until they were in their apartment and hopefully sound   
asleep, he went over his plan again in his head.  
**_Spill the accelerator as soon as you enter, then find their   
apartment, fuck with the lock and drown their sins in the holy fire of the White Dragon. Let their souls be judged by the Almighty, as all others have been..._**  
Fingering the tattoo on his left arm of a dragon clutching a cross,   
he waited...


	2. pt.2

Here's the 2nd part of 'In the Line of Fire'. As usual I'm just 

making stuff up as I go along so if I get somethin' wrong let me 

know (as I probably will because I don't know shit about 

firefighting procedures...) 

1:12 am

Jordan's Apartment

The phone rang shrilly beside her, shocking her from sleep.

"Fuck..." Slapping the phone away from her did no good, so wiping 

the sleepers out of her eyes with one hand, she answered the phone 

with the other.

"Hello?"

"Jordan, it's me," Garrett Macy, her normally stoic boss said in 

greeting. Somehow it was different this time. He sounded shaky, as 

if he'd been shocked by something.

"Hmm...what's up?" Jordan replied, sitting up in her bed still half 

asleep.

"I need you to come down to 43 Congress Street right now, along with 

Trey and Nigel. We have a really bad scene here...an apartment 

building is in flames and it seems like all the firefighters in 

Boston and their mothers are here putting it out. How fast can you 

get here?"

"In about thirty...maybe forty minutes."

"I'll meet you here."

"Yeah, sure." Hanging up, she groaned inwardly. Jordan just wasn't 

her normal happy sarcastic self unless she had at least five hours 

of sleep, three at the least. Tonight she'd gotten neither.

Shaking her head, she got up and began to get dressed...

~~~~~~~

43 Congress Street 

45 minutes later

By this time, a good number of the firefighters had left, most of 

the fire having been put out by this time with only a few 

exceptions, but there were still a fair amount of police and gawkers 

at the scene. getting out of her car, she spotted Garrett and the 

others in a group talking to each other quietly.

"Hey fellas," Jordan greeted them. Nigel smiled warmly at her while 

Garrett and Trey just said 'hello'.

"There almost done here," Garrett explained to Jordan, who was 

looking up at the now water damaged building. "Fire Marshal's in 

there now, along with some investigators."

"How many bodies?"

"Don't know the grand total yet, but four are being prepared to go 

to the lab as we speak," Nigel said quietly.

"Helluva way to go," She murmured to herself.

"Isn't it?" Trey agreed, overhearing her comment. "Hopefully the 

poor bastards never knew what hit them, but with fires, you never 

know for sure."

Soon after, the Fire Marshal came out and talked to the EMT's, then 

made her way to Garrett's side.

"Macy, long time no see," She said gravely. "Not a pretty sight in 

there, I tell ya."

"How many?"

"Ten that I saw, maybe more...all of them were in a bad way 

Macy...never seen them burned like that, and I've been in this 

business awhile."

"What was used to start it?" Nigel asked, frowning.

"You're not gonna believe me when I say this, but from all accounts 

it looks like jet fuel."

"Jet fuel? But usually that takes-"

"Awhile to get snuffed out? Yeah, nice and hot, but a slow burner 

and a bitch to put out. This stuff burns hotter than Hell but it's 

easier to put out than most."

"Would you mind if we snagged a sample to take to the lab?"

"Not a problem."

"Thanks." The marshal nodded and left.

"So Garrett, you want us to head to the lab, or...?" Jordan left it 

hanging. Usually her boss was quite decisive, but for some reason 

tonight he just seemed to be lost in his own little world.

"Trey, Nigel...start gathering them up, will ya? We'll meet you back 

at the lab in a bit." Both men nodded grimly before Macy turned to 

Jordan.

"Follow me...there's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Okay..." Jordan frowned, following Macy gingerly through the crowds 

of firefighters still on scene and the smoking, hissing ruins of 

what used to have been a very nice apartment complex. **Hell**, Jordan 

thought, **I applied to live here when I was looking for a place...**

They stopped and a man who had been talking animatedly on his 

cell phone turned towards them.

"We meet again Jordan," he said quietly. "I'm afraid it's business 

this time though..."

"Haley..."


	3. Pt.3

Hey there everyone! The third part is now here! Some stuff in here (and in later chapters) about fire investigation I pulled from a book called 'The Fourth Angel' by Suzanne Chazin. If you haven't read it yet, get your butt out there and snag yourself a copy, it's really good and the lady knows her stuff.

In the Line of Fire

Pt.3

"Jordan," Haley replied quietly, "You look less than thrilled to see me here."

"No, it's not that…I just wasn't expecting to see that the Feds were investigating a suspected arson fire."

"Oh it was arson all right."

"What makes you think so?" Jordan needled him for information.

"What, the jet-fuel like substance didn't give it away?" Haley replied as the three walked away from the ruined building. "That and the fact that there have been similar HTA fires coming up the Eastern Seaboard for the past year and a half."

"What's HTA?"

"It's something the fire departments call a High Temperature Accelerant. For the most part, fires that get up to 1,500 degrees can take out whole buildings, no problem. HTA's  can do much more damage at twice that, and that's what we have."

"How do you know?" Garrett replied, frowning. 

Haley picked up a cooled off piece of metal and tossed it to him.

"What the fuck-"

"Cast iron," Haley said, staring at the small lump in Garrett's hands. "It has to get real hot for that to melt like it did."

"Jesus…" Garrett handed it to Jordan as they walked back towards their vehicles. "If it can melt something as resistant as cast iron, I bet you can just imagine the state those poor bastards that were in the building are in now…"

Yeah, I know…too damn short. I hope to remedy that in the next part…


End file.
